1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to urination devices for women, and more particularly, a device for allowing a woman to urinate in a standing position and discharge the urine at a distance from her body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For a variety of reasons, it is sometimes desirable for a woman to be able to urinate in a standing position. Restroom conditions are often such that a woman may not want to sit on a public toilet seat, or when traveling or camping facilities are not always available. In these situations, urination is difficult as the flow can not be directed, as it can by a male. Therefore, a means to facilitate urination while in a standing position and directing the flow away from the body is desirable. A number of devices for this purpose have been offered.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,748, issued to Edward J. Young on Oct. 19, 1999 presents a TINKLE SAFE, female urinary device, fitted to the female body, which allows a female to urinate in a standing position. Young is presented as either a flat sheet of water resistant material which must be formed as a funnel by the user or as a pre-shaped funnel which makes no provision for being collapsible for storage, other than by merely creasing the cone of the funnel. The present invention, on the other hand is formed in a flattened configuration which is easily opened for use by pressing on an upper and a lower lateral crease to spread its sides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,703, issued to William Cicio on Apr. 25, 1995, presents a FEMALE URINATION AID, a collapsible funnel, formed to the female body to receive urine, while in a standing position, and deposit it at a distance from the female body. Cicio presents a folded funnel, fitted to the contours of the female body, which may be opened for use by pressing simultaneously on an upper and a lower lateral crease. When pressure is released from the upper and lower lateral creases, the funnel naturally tends to return to its folded state. By contrast, the present invention includes a semi-elliptical crease in each side of the funnel and intersecting the lower lateral crease near each end of the funnel such that when the upper and lower lateral creases are pressed simultaneously an arched rib is formed allowing the funnel to retain its shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,330, issued to Daniel S. Murtagh on Aug. 2, 1994, presents a FEMININE URINARY DEVICE, again a collapsible funnel, formed to the female body to receive urine, while in a standing position, and deposit it at a distance from the female body. Although of a different design, Murtagh also may be opened for use by pressing simultaneously on an upper and a lower lateral crease, and when pressure is released form the upper and lower lateral creases, the funnel naturally tends to return to its folded state. Again, by contrast, the present invention retains its open state due to the arched rib.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,151, issued to Dianne M. Ball on Mar. 28, 1989, presents a URINARY GUIDE APPARATUS AND METHOD OF USING THE SAME. Ball is of a molded, shape retaining material, formed to the female body to receive urine, while in a standing position, and deposit it at a distance from the female body. The present invention, on the other hand, folds to a flat configuration for storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,161, issued to Rudy J. Diaz on Dec. 15, 1981 presents a URINATING AID FOR WOMEN, a disposable, waterproof bag held open by a reusable, rigid, handled frame, into which a woman can urinate from a standing position and then dispose of the bag. By comparison, the present invention allows for direct disposal of the urine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,240, issued to Jerome R. Flynn on Jul. 17, 1973, presents a FOLDED CARDBOARD SPECIMEN CONTAINER OR URINAL, a folded container, opened at one end and containing a liquid impervious bag for containing a urine specimen. While Flynn serves as a method of collecting and holding a urine sample, the present invention provides a means of disposal of urine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,731,869, issued to Nicholas E. Griffin on May 8, 1973, presents a DISPOSABLE CONTAINER, again a folded container, opened at one end for receiving and containing a urine sample. Griffin also serves as a method of collecting and holding a urine sample, while the present invention provides a means of disposal of urine.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,161, issued to Leta K. Cross on Feb. 25, 1997, presents a DISPOSABLE URINALYSIS DEVICE WITH INDICATOR, a device with a substantially rigid upper opening and laterally collapsible by accordion pleats, containing one or more test strips for conducting urinalysis testing. Like the present invention, Cross allows for urination by a woman in a standing position and discharge of the urine at a distance from her body, but the lack of a provision for test strips reduces the cost present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,630, issued to Arthur D. Raynie on Sep. 2, 1997, presents a BIODEGRADABLE URINE COLLECTION DEVICE wherein a rigid member for engaging a collection bag with the female body in a standing or sitting position is a rigid funnel like device. While Raynie could be used as a method of receiving urine, while in a standing position, and depositing it at a distance from the female body, the present invention is much more economical in its construction and convenient in its shortage.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
For a variety of reasons, it is sometimes desirable for a woman to be able to urinate in a standing position. Restroom conditions are often such that a woman may not want to sit on a public toilet seat, or when traveling or camping facilities are not always available. In these situations, urination is difficult as the flow can not be directed, as it can by a male. Therefore, a means to facilitate urination while in a standing position and directing the flow away from the body is desirable.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention provide a means for a female to urinate in a standing position as is customary for a male and direct the flow away from her body.
It is another object of the invention to provide a means for a female to urinate in a standing position and direct the flow away from her body which is convenient to store and carry.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a means for a female to urinate in a standing position and direct the flow away from her body which is easy to use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a means for a female to urinate in a standing position and direct the flow away from her body which is sanitary to use.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a means for a female to urinate in a standing position and direct the flow away from her body which is easily disposable.
It is again an object of the invention to provide a means for a female to urinate in a standing position and direct the flow away from her body which is economical to produce.
A further object of the invention is to provide a means for a female to urinate in a standing position and direct the flow away from her body which can be produced of a durable material for repeated use.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a means for a female to urinate in a standing position and direct the flow away from her body without the total removal of outer garments.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a means for a female to urinate in a standing position and direct the flow away from her body by only unzipping her outer garment or pulling her skirt to the side.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.